TobiXZetsu, Thank you
by yaoi-lover13
Summary: Just a random TobiXZetsu oneshot to get my mind off of everything. Fluff only.


Random Tobi X Zetsu

Okay, I just suddenly had the impulse to write a Tobi/Zetsu oneshot. So, I don't care what you think, here I go: (Warning: Yaoi. Boy X Boy, just fluff.)

Tobi stormed into the room, obviously in one of his moods. Zetsu looked at the young Uchiha through the sliding glass door that connected his room to his garden. (Yes, in this Zetsu knows Tobi's true identity, which I like to think of as Obito, cause he's awesome like that. And cause it's my story, yes Zetsu has a connected garden, cause he's the awesomeness.)

Tobi removed his mask and flopped backwards onto his best friend's bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"Rough day, kid?" Zetsu asked, walking in the door.

"Yeah. Everyone treats me like shit, but I can't fight back while still keeping up my alias. The most I can do is clones and minor fire techniques, unless I'm feeling crazy." He explained still glaring at the ceiling, and not bothering to speak in third person.

"Why do you keep it up anyway? It's kinda annoying to them you know. If they knew your true power, they wouldn't dare screw with you." Zetsu reasoned, leaning over the Uchiha so their eyes met. 

Tobi's glare softened, and he sighed. He sat up, and Zetsu straightened. "Yeah, but sometimes it's just easier, 

Zetsu-kun." He said, sighing again. Zetsu sat behind the younger man, and pulled him into a headlock. He used his free hand to ruffle the Uchiha's soft raven hair.

"Come on, cheer up buddy!! Where's the spunky kid that I know?" Zetsu teased. He got the reaction he was looking for when Tobi chuckled.

"Hey, you're messin up my hair! Stop it!!" Tobi giggled, managing to get free. Zetsu chuckled at the -now pouting- boy.

"Thank you, Zetsu-kun, you always make me feel better." Tobi said, and wrapped his arms around his best friend. Zetsu blushed, but returned the hug. "Hey Zetsu-kun?" Tobi asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Tobi-kun?" Zetsu asked, curious.

" I-if I told you something, w-would you keep it a secret, o-or hate me?" Tobi asked, his arms still around the bi-polar cannibal. (My 2nd fav. sentence in the story. Reread it if you didn't get it.)

"Tobi-kun, I would never hate you, and of course I'll keep your secret." Zetsu promised.

Tobi took a deep breath, and hid his face in Zetsu's chest. "I of oo." Came his muffled voice.

"Huh?" Zetsu asked, confused.

Tobi took a shaky breath, but answered more clearly. "I-I think I love you, Zetsu-kun." He kept his strawberry colored face hidden in his love's chest.

To his surprise, Zetsu pulled him closer, and kissed the top of the young man's head. "You have no idea how long I've wished you would say that. I love you too, Tobi-kun." He said.

"Really? You really mean it?" The young man looked up, and his eyes widened when Zetsu placed his lips on Tobi's. He soon relaxed and kissed back, until Zetsu pushed him back onto the bed. He broke away sharply then.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for that yet." Tobi apologized, not meeting his love's eyes.

"Tobi, look at me." Tobi looked at him reluctantly. "It's alright, If you're not ready, you're not ready. It's fine." Zetsu explained patiently.

"Thank you Zetsu-kun." Tobi whispered, and drifted into a peaceful sleep in his lover's arms. (My number 1 fav line!!)

Wow, I just had to get my mind off the three running stories I'm writing. TILLF, and two others yet to be named. One is the story about Raven, and one is new; a love story about a girl named Alana, who is kidnapped by a group of hot inhuman guys, who are competing for her love. Plus I still have to put up my Dei love story. I think I'm over-loading myself here. Message to tell me which I should put up here first.

Wanna know something funny? My friend read this on paper, and said "Eww, gay people." (She has nothing against them.) But next period, (This was in school.) She was asking for a Tobi/Zetsu lemon. Weird, huh? Tell me if you want a lemon, or my friend Raven said I should make it a chapter story, so tell me if I should do that.

My friend Raven also wants a Gaara lemon. She absolutely loves him, And if I even refer to him as Gaara-kun or Gaara, she threatens my imminent doom. She just barely allows Gaara-sama, but I use Kazekage-sama just in case.


End file.
